Season 1
Season 1 of Finding Carter premiered 8 July, 2014 and finished 16 September, 2014. Premise Carter Stevens has a close relationship with her mother, Lori, but her world is turned upside down when she is told by Child Protective Services that she was abducted from her biological family at the age of three. She learns that her real name is Lyndon and is forced to return to the Wilsons, although she has every intention of reuniting with Lori. She meets her fraternal twin sister, Taylor, and her younger brother, Grant. While she begins to form relationships with her siblings, father, and Taylor's best friend, Gabe, Carter clashes with her biological mother. Cast and characters : For a full list of cast and their characters, see Season 1/Cast. For a full list of this season's minor characters, their photo, and their descriptions, see Season 1/Minor characters. Main *Kathryn Prescott as Carter Stevens (born Lyndon Wilson), who was kidnapped at age 3 and reunited with her birth parents after she was arrested. *Cynthia Watros as Elizabeth Wilson, Carter/Lyndon's mother and a detective with the Fairfax, VA Police Department *Alexis Denisof as David Wilson, Carter/Lyndon's father and a writer, who is secretly writing "Finding Carter", the sequel to "Losing Lyndon". *Anna Jacoby-Heron as Taylor Wilson, Carter/Lyndon's fraternal twin sister and Max's girlfriend. *Zac Pullam as Grant Wilson, Carter/Lyndon's younger brother. Recurring *Milena Govich as Lori Stevens, who abducted Lyndon when she was three and raised her as her own child, under the name of Carter Stevens. *Alex Saxon as Max, Carter/Lyndon's best friend and Taylor's boyfriend. *Vanessa Morgan as Beatrix "Bird", Carter's best friend/frenemy. Her secret is revealed to Carter in "Now You See Me" after she admits she was assaulted by a guy in a mask. *Jesse Henderson as Gabe, Taylor's best friend and long-term crush, who develops a crush on Carter. *Jesse Carere as Ofe, Carter's best friend, who was known for selling drugs that Crash supplies. *Caleb Ruminer as Cameron "Crash" Mason, a juvenile delinquent, who is a drug dealer. *Eddie Matos as Kyle, the man Elizabeth is having an affair with. *Meredith Baxter as Grandma Joan, Elizabeth's mother. *Robert Pine as Grandpa Buddy, Elizabeth's father. *Stephen Guarino as Toby, David's literary agent. Episodes Media Promotional photos, teasers Videos Finding Carter Season 1 Recap MTV Trailers Finding Carter 'Your Home' Official Promo MTV Finding Carter 'Your Mom' Official Promo MTV Finding Carter Official Teaser Trailer Series Airs Tuesdays at 10 9c! Finding Carter 'Upside Down' Official Promo MTV Finding Carter 'Mystery' Official Promo MTV Finding Carter 'Best Friend' Official Promo MTV Finding Carter 'A Different Home' Official Promo MTV Finding Carter 'No Answers' Official Promo MTV Finding Carter 'Relationships' Official Promo MTV Finding Carter 'The Girl Who Came Home' Official Promo MTV Finding Carter 'Watch Everywhere' Official Promo MTV Finding Carter Official Mid-Season Trailer MTV Finding Carter 'Show of the Summer' Official Promo MTV Music Main article: Season 1/Music. Production and development Finding Carter was written as a writing sample by Emily Silver, who then shopped it around to networks such as ABC Family and MTV. Shortly after, Terri Minsky was brought onto the project as an executive producer and the pilot went through a re-write.Andreeva, Nellie (January 30, 2014). "MTV’s Picks Up Coming-Of-Age Drama Pilot 'Finding Carter' To Series". Deadline.com. Retrieved February 17, 2014. On September 12, 2013, MTV placed a pilot order."Development Update: Thursday, September 12". The Futon Critic. September 12, 2013. Retrieved February 17, 2014. Scott Speer then signed on to direct the pilot. On January 30, 2014, Finding Carter was given a 12-episode series order. Filming for Finding Carter takes place in Atlanta, Georgia,"MTV 'Finding Carter' Casting Call For Teachers and Students in Atlanta". Project Casting. May 6, 2014. Retrieved May 6, 2014. in Westlake High School's old facility. In April, it was announced that Jesse Henderson would play Gabe, the role in which Nolan Sotillo was previously cast.Goldberg, Lesley (April 16, 2014). "MTV's 'Finding Carter' Adds Quartet to Cast (Exclusive)". The Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved 6 June 2014. The series, which stars Skins' Kathryn Prescott, has enlisted Jesse Henderson, Jesse Carere, Caleb Ruminer and Vanessa Morgan as recurring guest-stars, The Hollywood Reporter has learned. … Henderson (Restless, The Gray Area) will play Gabe, a teenager who falls for wild-child Carter despite her sister and his longtime friend Taylor's harboring feelings for him. Trivia *Megan Prescott, Kathryn Prescott's twin sister, was never considered for the role of Taylor Wilson, because she wanted to pursue writing. Furthermore, had Meg been cast for the role of Carter's sister, there would not have been anything for Carter to reject about her family, since they would have looked too familiar.Macklem, Lisa (13 July, 2014). "Finding Carter - Exclusive Interview with Kathryn Prescott". Spoiler TV. Retrieved 18 March, 2015. *Max was supposed to die."'Finding Carter' Shocker: Max Was Supposed To Die". MTV. *All episodes in this season were named after notable films of different eras. External links *''Official website'' on MTV *''Finding Carter'' on Facebook *''Finding Carter'' at the Internet Movie Database *''Finding Carter'' on Twitter *''Finding Carter'' on Wikipedia Category:2014